


Grief

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 004 Hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

It's been hours now. I sit holding him. Rocking him. Knowing he's gone. Not wanting to believe it.

What will my life be now? I dread each hour. Hopefully fate will not lead me far from here. Far from him. I cannot let him go... but I must! If he cannot do this task, then I must do it for him!

Though endless hours await me, walking to meet my doom, I care not. My true doom lies behind me on a stony rise beneath a spider's lair. The place where my love fell. The place where my life ended.


End file.
